tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT 85 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_85_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #85 (IDW)]]TMNT'' #85 ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 22. August 2018 * Ausgabe: TMNT #85 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Brahm Revel * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road!'' #5 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Battle Lines" #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|300px|Leatherhead im AmokmodeTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello und Raphael **April O'Neil **Casey Jones *Leatherhead *Baxter Stockman **ein Mouser und ein Flyborg *Foot Clan **Jennika **die Waisenkinder **Splinter (erwähnt) *Agent Bishop **Earth Protection Force **Slash (Cameo) *Krang (Halluzination) **ein Steinkrieger (Halluzination) *Harold Lillja (erwähnt) *Utroms (erwähnt) *Neutrinos (erwähnt) *Triceratonier (erwähnt) *Rattenkönig (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|Eine beunruhigende EntdeckungEinige Nächte nach der Invasion des Rattenkönigs in New York."Kingdom of the Rats" #2, #3 und #4 In T.C.R.I. macht sich Baxter Stockman auf den Weg zu einem Dinner auf, um Sponsoren für seine Kampagne als Bürgermeisterkandidat zu sammeln, während April den Rückruf der Mouser zuende bringen soll, jetzt nachdem ihre Aufgabe mit dem Ende der Rattenplage erfüllt ist. Nachdem sie sich einen Augenblick lang über die Arroganz ihres Verbündeten hat ärgern müssen, konzentriert sie sich wieder darauf, den letzten fehlenden Mouser aufzuspüren und wieder zurückzubringen. Mithilfe eines Flyborgs verfolgt sie die Spur der Einheit zum Naturkundemuseum zurück; doch zu ihrer Überraschung zeigt das Kamerabild des Flyborgs den Mouser als Schrotthaufen im Gebäude liegen, überragt vom Schatten einer massiven Gestalt, die ihr, als sie sie identifizieren kann, einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagt... thumb|left|180px|Zeit zum SpielenEtwas später, in einem von Harolds alten Werkstätten, bastelt Donatello an einem neuen fahrbaren Untersatz für sich und seine Brüder. Michelangelo, der ihm dabei eigentlich assistieren soll, verbringt die Zeit jedoch lieber mit dem Jonglieren von Werkzeugen, und als sein Telefon klingelt, lässt er ein paar davon direkt auf den Bauch seines Bruders fallen. Entnervt nimmt Donatello den Anruf, der von April kommt, entgegen; doch die Aufregung ist sogleich vergessen, als April ihm und Michelangelo die Bilder zuschickt, die sie aus dem Museum aufgenommen hat. thumb|180px|Ein Wiedersehen mit LeatherheadNachdem auch Leonardo und Raphael informiert wurden, machen die Turtles sich rasch auf den Weg ins Museum. Im Inneren finden sie als erstes Zeichen des Eindringlings, den sie dort suchen, einen bewusstlos geschlagenen Wachmann. In der Fossilienhalle stoßen sie auf die Überreste des Mousers und eine Blutspur, der sie zur Halle der Artenvielfalt folgen. Dort treffen sie auf ihren Kontrahenten, der ihre Ankunft dank seiner scharfen Sinne bereits bemerkt hat: Leatherhead. thumb|left|180px|Neue BandeZur gleichen Zeit, im Hauptquartier des Foot Clans, hat Jennika ihre liebe Mühe, der Waisenkinder, die die Turtles in Splinters Obhut gegeben haben,"Kingdom of the Rats" #4 Herr zu werden, da sie viel lieber herumspielen wollen, anstatt sich in Ninjutsu trainieren zu lassen. Da kommt Casey ihr als Retter in der Not zuhilfe, zusammen mit einer Ladung Eiskreme, die er unter den Kindern verteilen lässt. Nachdem sie so zu ein wenig Luft gekommen sind, erzählt Casey ihr, dass Splinter ihn geschickt hat, nachdem Michelangelo - der ihr bei der Erziehung der Kinder eigentlich hätte helfen sollen - Donatello aufgesucht hat und Jennika ohne irgendwelche Erfahrung in Sachen Kindererziehung nicht klargekommen ist. Nach ein paar aufmunternden Worten lädt er Jennika ebenfalls zu einer Portion Eis ein, damit sie sich und die Kinder auf das folgende Training einstimmen können. thumb|180px|Der Feind im eigenen VerstandZurück im Museum stellen die Turtles Leatherhead für sein Eindringen und seine Gewaltakte gegen den Wächter und den Mouser zur Rede. Leatherhead erklärt, dass er nur ins Museum gekommen ist, um über seine neuen, selbsterwählten Lebenssinn nachzudenken;"Dangerous Waters" er hat gegen den Mouser, der ihm zwei seiner Finger abgebissen hat, und den Wachmann nur die allernötigste Gegengewalt angewandt - eine Erklärung, die die Turtles nicht akzeptieren wollen. Allerdings sind ihnen Leatherheads physische Fähigkeiten nur allzu gut bekannt,"Leatherhead" #2 und #3; "The Trial of Krang" #2 und #3 und daher versuchen sie einen Waffenstillstand mit ihm auszuhandeln, da sie alle Mutanten sind. Gerade dieses Stichwort aber bringt Leatherhead auf das Thema, welches ihn am meisten berührt: Seine ungeliebte Existenz als ein Wesen, welches wider der natürlichen Ordnung steht. thumb|left|180px|Flucht!Raphael verliert über dieses Statement die Geduld und versucht, Leatherhead einzubläuen, dass es weit bessere Wege durchs Leben gibt, als sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Doch auf einmal bekommt Leatherhead eine Halluzination von seinem alten Peiniger Krang,"Leatherhead" #3 die ihn mit erniedrigenden Worten zu verhöhnen beginnt. In seiner aufquellenden Wut beginnt Leatherhead das Hirngespinst anzugreifen; doch da die Turtles ihm dabei ungewollt im Weg stehen, enden sie als Opfer seiner Ausbrüche und bringt sie somit dazu, zum Gegenangriff überzugehen. Leatherhead geht unter den Schlägen der Turtles in die Knie, und als ihn Krangs Trugbild abermals herausfordert, flüchtet er voller Panik und Verwirrung aus dem Gebäude und verschwindet vor den Augen der ratlosen Turtles in der Kanalisation. thumb|180px|Dawn of WarWährend die Turtles sich über Leatherheads Zustand Gedanken machen und zu überlegen beginnen, was sie im Ernstfall gegen ihn unternehmen könnten, erhält Agent Bishop im Feldlager der Earth Protection Force ein paar Videoaufzeichnungen von Leatherhead im Museum zugespielt. Er lässt die Daten für eine spätere Betrachtung analysieren, denn zur Zeit beschäftigt ein neues Projekt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit - ein Projekt, welches eine Gruppe von US Navy-Kreuzern einschließt, welche gerade Kurs auf Burnow Island nehmen... Trivia *Das Lied, welches während Donatellos Arbeit am Turtle Van abgespielt wird, ist "She Blinded Me With Science" von Thomas Dolby. Neudruckversionen *''Kingdom of Rats'' (TPB), Oktober 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)